bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tack Shooter (BTDRN)
The Tack Shooter is a tower that started out in BTD1 and came all the way to BTD6, shooting tacks in 8 directions! Now appears here in BTDRN. Costs $300 in normal. Stats Range: 16 Attack speed: 1/1s Tacks: 8 Tack spread: 360 degrees Pierce: 1 Damage: 1 Weakness: Can't pop Leads, Silvers, ISAs etc. Tack reach: 20 Upgrades Top path Long range tacks ($150) (1/0/0) Has much greater range Range: 16 -> 24 Tack reach: 20 -> 28 Super range tacks ($180) (2/0/0) Even better range! Range: 24 -> 32 Tack reach: 28 -> 36 Blade shooter ($600) (3/0/0) Shoots powerful blades instead of tacks! Pierce: 1 -> 6 Projectile size (Per 0/0/0 Dart monkey / PDM): 0.3 -> 1.2 Blade maelstrom ($2,000) (4L/0/0) Maelstrom ability: Fires 2 rotating streams of tacks for 7.2 seconds! Ability cooldown: 60s Ability duration: 7.2 seconds When the ability is active, the tack shooter gains two cannons, one upwards and one downwards, these fire an endless stream of blades. The cannons rotate 5 degrees per blade fired. Maelstrom cannon attack speed: 1/0.1s Maelstrom cannon pierce: 600 Maelstrom cannon damage: 5 + Can pop anything Maelstrom reach: Unlimited Super maelstrom ($30,000) (5L/0/0) Ability fires a lot more tacks Ability duration: 7.2s -> 14.4s There are now 4 cannons, 2 sideways, each cannon rotates 2.5 degrees per blade fired instead of 5 degrees. Maelstrom cannon attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.02s Ultimate maelstrom ($450,000) (6L/0/0) An ultimately powerful maelstrom! Abilty duration: 14.4s -> 18s There are now 8 cannons, plus 2 golden cannons that fire golden blades and rotate 5 degrees counter-clockwise per blade fired! Golden blade pierce: Unlimited Golden blade damage: 50 + Can pop anything Cannon & Golden cannon attack speed: 1/0.02s -> 1/0.005s Better blades ($2,000) (4R/0/0) Blades are much better Blade pierce: 3 -> 12 Blade damage: 1 -> 3 Blade reach: 36 -> 40 Golden blades ($15,000) (5R/0/0) Much more valuable (And stronger) blades! Blade pierce: 12 -> 40 Blade damage: 3 -> 12 Blade reach: 40 -> 44 Range: 32 -> 40 Bonus: You gain +$1,000 buy the end of the round Divine blades ($125,000) (6R/0/0) The purest of the blades! Pierce: 40 -> Unlimited Damage: 12 -> 45 Reach: 44 -> Unlimited Income: +$1,000 -> +$6,000 Middle path Faster shooting ($100) (0/1/0) Increases attack speed Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.8s Supa-fast shooting ($150) (0/2/0) Shoots tacks even faster! Attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.6s Hot tacks ($600) (0/3/0) Tacks pop lead and deal double damage Damage: 1 -> 2 Tacks have no weakness Ring of Fire ($3,000) (0/4L/0) Instead of tacks, it shoots a burning hot ring of fire! Removes the tack attack for a ring of fire RoF attack speed: 1/0.5s RoF damage: 2 RoF pierce: 400 RoF weakness: Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs etc Inferno Ring ($40,000) (0/5L/0) Has a much more powerful ring! Range: 16 -> 24 (30 with 1/5L/0, 36 with 2/5L/0) Pierce: 400 -> 3,000 Damage: 2 -> 10 Ring has no weakness Ring sets bloons on fire for 5 seconds, dealing 2 damage every 0.1 seconds. Thermal core ($350,000) (0/6L/0) Incinerates bloons even if they aren't touching its hot rings! Every bloon is burnt by the power of an inferno ring. If a bloon is in range of the Thermal core, it takes 10 damage every 0.1 seconds Thermal core attack speed: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.2s Thermal core pierce: 3,000 -> Unlimited Thermal core damage: 10 -> 30 Supa-hot tacks ($2,000) (0/4R/0) Tacks with high fiber and massive damage! Damage: 2 -> 5 Pierce: 1 -> 2 Each tack sets bloons on fire for 1 second, dealing 1 damage every 0.5 seconds Ultra heated tacks ($35,000) (0/5R/0) Tacks are so hot, they leave a trail of fire! Pierce: 2 -> 10 Tack reach: 20 -> 40 (48 with 1/5L/0, 56 with 2/6L/0) Damage: 5 -> 20 Fire DPS: 1/0.5s -> 4/0.2s Fire duration: 1s -> 3s Tacks leave a fiery trail for where they go, each unit lasts 0.5 seconds and bloons that touch it take 5 damage every 0.15 seconds! Million Degrees Celsius ($260,000) (0/6R/0) Only the hottest tacks we could find.. Pierce: 10 -> 100 Tack reach: 40 -> Unlimited Damage: 20 -> 100 Fire DPS: 4/0.2s -> 20/0.1s Attack speed: 1/0.6s -> 1/0.3s Fire duration: 3s -> 8s Trail DPS: 5/0.15s -> 20/0.1s Bottom path More tacks ($100) (0/0/1) More tacks are fired! Tacks: 8 -> 10 Lots more tacks ($120) (0/0/2) Because 10 tacks wasn't enough Tacks: 10 -> 12 Tack sprayer ($400) (0/0/3) Double the tacks are double the fun! Tacks: 12 -> 24 Overdrive ($1,800) (0/0/4L) Fires tacks way faster! Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.25s (1/0.2s with 1/0/4L+, 1/0.15s with 2/0/4L+) Tack spreader ($12,000) (0/0/5L) Bloons hit by tacks shoot out 8 tacks! Alongside this..: Tacks: 24 -> 32 The Tack Zone ($180,000) (0/0/6L) A tack overload! Range: 16 -> 32 (48 with 1/0/6L, 64 with 2/0/6L) Attack speed: 1/0.25s -> 1/0.1s (1/0.08s with 0/1/6L, 1/0.06s with 0/2/6L) Tacks: 32 -> 64 Tacks / Bloon: 8 -> 16 Tack pierce: 1 -> 4 Tack damage: 1 -> 2 Tacks have no weakness Tack overloader ($1,500) (0/0/4R) Overloader ability: Doubles attack speed for 20 seconds plus gains +2 permanent extra tacks Can have up to 48 permanent extra tacks Ability cooldown: 60s (20s first time) Tack Hyperloader ($12,000) (0/0/5R) Ability provides much more tacks Ability provides +32 temporary tacks and +4 permanent tacks, can now have a total of +112 permanent tacks. Ability attack speed multiplier: x2 -> x4 Warp speed ($75,000) (0/0/6R) Tacks going at speeds no tack has ever went before! Ability provides +64 temporary tacks Ability attack speed multiplier: x4 -> x8 (x2 for all other tacks (The ability becomes global to tack shooters)) Ability provides a permanent +10% attack speed boost that stacks up to 30 times! Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers